The Confession
by thiefshippin
Summary: How hard is it to confess to someone you are so madly in love with, knowing that the one you love doesn't feel the same? Or do they feel the same...?


_Hey guys! So I decided to write some kind of oneshot where Tamaki confesses his love for Haruhi.I had a lot of fun writing this. This is just what I picture the confession being like I guess… I really like this fic. I'm pretty proud of it, but I think it's kind of crappy lol. Anyways, sorry for any typos, but please enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to favorite/review!_

I stared into Haruhi's luminous chestnut eyes and felt my face get slightly hot as her eyes shifted to mine. She was simply enticing… She was so unique… I had been attracted by countless amounts of women in the past, but none of them had made me feel even close to the way I felt when I looked at Haruhi. I felt my heart begin to race quite rapidly as I watched her take a step closer to me. I could now feel her breathing. My body suddenly tensed up as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Tamaki…?" She whispered and took a step closer, causing my face to redden into a deeper, more intense shade. "Tamaki… Are you okay?" Her tone was sweet like honey. "You just seemed to… zone out… And your face looks like its burning." I felt nervous and fidgety as my body started to tremble. The closeness was intense, and I didn't want Haruhi to discover how I felt about her. "Tamaki, why are you shaking?" She raised an eyebrow up at me and put her other hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and suddenly felt something I had never felt in my entire life. I felt an overwhelming impulse to press my lips against hers. The desire was full of pleasure and ecstasy, but I quickly and painfully resisted the sudden urge and turned away from Haruhi. The feelings pleasure and ecstasy now changed into feelings of frustration and unwanted irritation. "Tamaki! Calm down!" I unexpectedly felt her soft, slender fingers begin to caress my neck. I felt my body warm up and felt and even tighter tense feeling of exhilaration throughout my body. I quickly bit my lip to keep a moan from escaping my lips. This was starting to get a little too difficult to handle. I don't know how much longer I will be capable of keeping my secret from her. Damn you, teenage hormones… I love her… I love her so much that I can barely take it any longer…

"Haruhi…" I finally placated myself and found the confidence to turn around and pretend like nothing was wrong. "I'm fine, Hun." I stated calmly and looked her right in the eyes. I patted her on the head. "Don't worry about it."

"Tamaki, I'm not an idiot." She ripped my arm away from her. "Just tell me what's wrong! We're friends, for God's sake!" The word 'friends' painfully echoed in my head. I wanted us to be so much more than that… My lips curved into a slight frown. I felt Haruhi grab my hair (which instantly turned me on). She shook my head, as if she was trying to knock some sense into me. "COME ON TAMAKI! JUST TELL ME!" She raised her voice at me. I hated when Haruhi was mad at me… It made me feel like I had no one. Ugh… What the hell am I supposed to tell her? That I love her!? I quickly erased that option from my head. I could never tell her… It was obvious that she didn't feel the same way. If I confessed, well, it would be one of the most embarrassing moments of my entire life… How terribly awkward that would be… Me confessing my undying love for her, only to be told that she doesn't feel the same way. It would ruin our friendship completely if I told her. She would just feel uncomfortable around me. I didn't want that. I didn't want that at all…

I stroked a few strands of her short hair out of her stunning face. "It's nothing…"

"I'm not falling for it." Haruhi rolled her eyes. "God, Senpai, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but…"

"'But' nothing. Just tell me, I mean, how big of a deal could it possibly be?" She interrupted me and yelled angrily.

"IT IS A BIG DEAL FOR ME, HARUHI!" I accidently screamed directly in her face. She looked slightly hurt. Oh, why am I so terrible at controlling my temper?! God, how terrible I felt… "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to shout at you… at all. You just don't understand…" I whispered in my most innocent voice. She didn't know how big of a deal this was… She had no idea that this could ruin our friendship forever. She was completely clueless. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Don't cry… Please don't cry… I'm sorry…" Haruhi wiped a tear from my cheek. I felt so weak and embarrassed. This was the first time Haruhi had actually seen me cry… "Why can't you just tell me?" She asked.

"You'll hate me." I stated assertively.

"I won't." She reassured me.

"You will." I blinked, letting another tear escape from my eye.

"Tamaki, I can't hate you! There is no reason to hate you!" She yelled. Her face looked quite serious.

"But this reason will make you want to hate me." I shook my head side to side and quickly wiped my tears away with my sleeve. Why was I even crying? I couldn't stop the tears from escaping my eyes no matter how hard I tried. Was it the stress of holding back my strong, emotional feelings for so long? Probably. I wiped another tear away that was slowly trickling down my face. I began thinking about telling her. What is the point of having a friendship where you have to hold back your feelings to the point where you start sobbing from the emotional stress? What is the point of being friends with Haruhi if I had to face the torture of not being able to tell her I love her every single day? Technically, I was lying to her. Every day. I needed to tell her. Whether I will regret it or not, I need to tell her, and I need to tell her now… "Haruhi…" I looked at her. My heart was pounding, and I felt like I was going to vomit. "Haruhi… I love you. I am in love with you Haruhi." Her cheeks flared up, as did mine… Her jaw dropped to the ground. Oh, what the hell did I get myself into? I had to continue… "I love you more than anything… More than I could ever describe using only words… Every time I look at you, I just feel… like my whole day, or even life, has gotten better. I just want to grab you and kiss you every time I see you… When you are around, I can't see anyone else… I don't care about anyone else… I just love you… You are the moonlight of my life…" I realized how cheesy that sounded and blushed. But it was how I really felt… "God, I have just never felt like this… about anyone… Not any other girl, Haruhi, just you…" I looked at Haruhi. Her mouth was still open with shock. She put her hands up to her mouth, still in complete astonishment. Her eyes were widened as they shifted over to mine. Her face flushed a dark red once our eyes met. I eagerly awaited his response. What the hell did I just do… I seriously think I'm going to throw up… My heart was pounding so hard that I was sure she could hear it. "Um… I'm sorry… I should go now." My voice cracked at the end of my sentence. I felt the tears racing down my cheeks, but I quickly wiped them away with my sleeve. I turned away from her and started running. I couldn't believe that I had just done that. Tears were still streaming down my face from the embarrassment. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Tamaki! Wait!" I heard Haruhi scream from behind, followed by her footsteps. I really didn't care what she had to say. I didn't want to know, because I knew I would be left with my heart ripped out and shattered into millions of pieces. I suddenly felt Haruhi's hand grab on my shoulder. "Tamaki. Stop." I reluctantly stopped running. "Look at me." She demanded. I couldn't face her.

"I can't." I whispered, struggling to hold back my tears.

"Tamaki…"

"No." I interrupted her. "I shouldn't have said that. Just forget it and move on, Haruhi. Forget it!" I shouted.

"Why…?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"What?" I asked, still refusing to face her.

"Why would I want to forget what you said?" You could hear how nervous she was. Why was she anxious? I was the one that just told her that I was freaking in love with her! I shuddered at the thought of what I had just done

"What do you mean?" I asked, finally answering her after a short moment of silence.

"Well, did you mean what you said?" She sounded quite curious. I wondered what I should say... I absolutely meant what I said. But I didn't think I was ready for her to know that.

"No." I abruptly answered her question. "I was kidding…"

"Oh…" Haruhi sounded slightly disappointed. I heard her sniffle. Oh god. I turned around shyly. Haruhi was crying. I felt my heart sink as the tears rolled down her beautiful face. I never wanted to see her cry… I wiped them away quickly with my hands.

"Haruhi… Why are you crying?!" I grabbed her face and stared into her glassy, tear filled eyes. It broke my heart.

"I just…" I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her like that was too much for me to handle. I interrupted her by grabbing her face and pressing my lips against hers. Her lips were silky, they felt like heaven… but they weren't moving. Dammit… I panicked. I opened my eyes to see that hers were wide open. I hurriedly pulled away from her. "Oh my god…" She whispered and covered her hands over her mouth in absolute shock.

"I…Haruhi… I didn't mean to…" I cupped my hands over my own lips. What the hell did I just do?! I just frigging kissed Haruhi! I felt her hands rip my own hands away from my mouth. What was she doing? I felt pure astonishment as I felt her arms wrap around my neck and pull my face toward hers. Our lips collided in the most perfect, passionate way. Her soft, supple lips moved perfectly in sync with mine. Was this seriously happening? I felt a slight smile curve on to my lips, which caused Haruhi's lips to bend into a grin as well. I relaxed my lips from the smile and avidly continued to kiss the gorgeous woman in front of me. I felt it was an instinct to wrap my arms around her waist. I pulled us closer together. As our bodies made contact, I felt like this was perfect. I finally felt like we belonged together. That was the way things were meant to be. In that moment, I realized that all of the waiting I had done was completely worth it… It wasn't for another minute of passionate kissing that she pulled away. Her striking eyes met with mine.

"Tamaki… I love you too." My face flushed deep scarlet. My jaw dropped slightly. Did Haruhi really love me? The girl that I was head over heels in love with actually felt the same way…? My eyes got wider and I smiled. Haruhi seriously loved me. I smiled wider as the thought crossed my mind. I let out a sigh of relief as I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tightly. She was finally mine… I never wanted to let her go. Her arms flew wide as she grabbed me and began to hug me as well.

"You do?" I asked. I pulled away from the hug, but still kept my arms resting on her waist.

"Of course! I mean, I thought it was obvious…" She giggled. "I mean… I don't know… I think I do… I've never actually been in love with anyone before. But for some reason I know. I know that I love you…"

I looked deep in to her eyes. "I love you, Haruhi." I raised my hands and placed them on her head. I pulled her into another erotic, tender kiss. I felt nimble fingers graze through my hair. She pulled her fingers through and tugged on it slightly, which I found utterly lascivious. I seductively traced my fingers down her body; she released a slight shiver of pleasure. Was I taking this too far? I didn't do anything too bad, but I didn't want Haruhi to feel too uncomfortable. Suddenly, my thoughts disappeared as Haruhi traced her tongue along my lips, begging for an entrance. Well I guess she isn't uncomfortable… I willingly opened my mouth to give in… She slipped her tongue into my mouth, as I did to her as well, as we eagerly explored. This kiss was perfect… It was just lustful and flawlessly impassioned. I began walking forward, as Haruhi followed by walking backward, still not breaking the kiss. I forced her against the wall, but quickly regretted it. I pulled away and looked at her.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry… Did I hurt you?" I wondered in terror that I had harmed her or tried to take advantage of her.

"No, no, no!" she reassured me. I let out a sigh of relief. "I actually liked it… It was pretty sexy…" She smirked. I replied by slamming her into the wall and pushing my lips forcefully against hers. She let out a short moan as a response. I felt her arms wrap around me. She began dig into my back with her fingers as she pulled me closer to her. I ran my fingers through her gorgeous, silky hair and began playing with it. Her arms started to slowly sink down to my lower body. Her fingers began to tickle a bit below my waistline. An erotic sense of pleasure ran through every inch of my body, making me shiver and moan as well. I dragged my hand down her body and stopped as I reached her thigh. I started gently rubbing it, but gradually got faster. She giggled and released another moan. I started to feel like I was taking advantage of her. I pulled away and looked at her.

"Uhm… Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm taking this too far? Do you feel uncomfortable? Do you want me to stop?" I asked fearfully.

"Tamaki… Don't worry about me so much! I'm enjoying this! Are you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! But the last thing I want is for my girlfriend to feel uncomfortable!"

"G-Girlfriend…?" Haruhi stuttered and blushed.

"O-oh… I'm sorry… I just assumed…" I said apologizing. "That was rude of me… I shouldn't force you into anything…" I shook my head. "Uhh… Haruhi?" I grabbed her hand and held it tightly, making her hand start to sweat a bit. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love that" She smiled. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. I kissed her forehead gently. I nuzzled my head into her neck and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you, Haruhi" I whispered softly and gently kissed her neck.

"I love you too" She returned my hug.

Finally. Finally everything is in its place. All of the waiting was completely worth it. Haruhi is all mine. Everything is absolutely perfect…


End file.
